Clear Blue Skies
by IrukaAsato
Summary: AU setting. 100 years after the final battle that did not end it all. The world has changed for the worse and one day, the chosen ones met yet again... AllenxLavixKanda.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: D Gray Man is owned and created by Hoshino Katsura-sensei.

Many thanks to my dear friend **XD **for helping to proofread for weird grammars, spellings and whatnots.

* * *

**Clear Blue Skies**

**Prologue**

The final battle. The hidden battle 100 years ago between the chosen warriors of God and the children of God was now nothing more than a page in some faraway land's folklore. And needless to say, no history textbook made any mention of it, either.

It was a battle to end it all, but it didn't. Though the Exorcists dealt great damage to the Noah Family, they still did not manage to kill all the Noahs. The Earl was forced to retreat with his remaining family members, slipping away into the darkness to recuperate. At the same time, the Black Order crumpled, with its remaining few Exorcists finally surrendering to the much awaited rest from their dramatic and bloody lives.

No one knew if there was any effort to rebuild the Order, or search for new accommodators or heck, nobody even knew what the Vatican was going to do. The innocences were put away, hidden, lost. The war had seemingly been forgotten by humans.

But not forgotten by the Earth.

The battle had actually damaged a great part of the Earth's environment and natural healing ability. Unable to recover from wounds the innocences and Noahs had caused during the final battle, together with the massive pollutions caused by the advancement of science and later human's warfare, the world's environment steadily became harsh, corrosive and inhabitable.

Gas and ashes clouded the skies, creating a constant grey that no blue could break through. The air became stale and almost unbreathable, burning the airways of those who dared to breathe too long in it. Occasionally, it would rain but the water from the skies was no longer refreshing, but acidic and burning.

What was more, the remaining akumas that had become strays without their Noah masters continued to endanger the lives of unknowing humans, especially those who traveled outside, willingly or unwillingly in the harsh environment.

Along the way, some scientists realized the irreparable damage Earth was suffering from. Alliances were formed. Research started, work started. Some strong forces appeared and took over to lead the remaining mankind.

Gigantic cities isolated from the natural environment were created and humans dwelled in them, protected from the harsh environment and akumas. Artificial nature environment and weather were created within the cities to make the citizen feel like they were still part of the Earth. But traveling between cities was almost impossible and many grew old and died without knowing about the world outside.

And sunshine, blue skies and refreshing rain were all now nothing but beautiful legends.

* * *

A/N: Onwards to Chapter 1 please!


	2. Chapter 1  Meeting

Disclaimer: D Gray Man is owned and created by Hoshino Katsura-sensei.

Many thanks to my dear friend **XD **for helping to proofread for weird grammars, spellings and whatnots.

* * *

**Clear Blue Skies**

**Chapter 1 - Meeting**

It was a artificial gloomy, rainy day in this city near the edge of the world. It was framed on one side by the Alps that looked very much like melting ice cream cones now and the other side was stretch after stretch of dusty land with sparse vegetation and broken remains of the olden towns and cities.

Being one of the earliest cities to be built after the crumbling of the previous world civilisation, this city obviously was not as grand as some of the bigger cities, nor did it have technology as cutting-edge as the main World city where all the highest authorities resided in and where the main research and development laboratory was in. Most of the buildings were low and grey, with the occasional splash of colors here and there. The streets were worn down tarmac with shrubs or weeds growing at the roadside, and lighted with streetlamps that sometimes just refused to shine.

In a far corner of the city was the shabbier part of the city. The houses there looked desperately in need of repair, the streets were chipped and cracked, littered with broken bits of everything one could imagine. Luckily there wasn't too much of stench in the place; air ventilation was extremely important in an enclosed city.

A glint of gold flitted through the sad looking streets, chased by frantic footsteps splashing on the wet ground.

"Stop! Tim! Timcampy! Stop, we are not suppose to come into the slums!"

The footsteps came to an abrupt stop at a road junction. Silver eyes caught a golden tail disappearing round the corner and the boy sighed with exasperation and stomped his foot on the ground. Although he had an umbrella, the running had exposed some parts of him to the rain. His hoodie was slightly damp and his brown locks were starting to stick to his face. With slight irritation, the boy adjusted his bag strap and checked that the critters he had earlier placed in his hood were still safe before heading towards where his golden friend had disappeared to.

xxx xxx xxx

He woke when the first drop of cool liquid hit his face. The youth shuffled in his position wanting to get away before he remembered this rain was safe, so he stayed. His clothes were tattered, bearing burnt holes as if acid had eaten through the cloth. Long dark hair, which could have seen better days, clung to his face, neck and back heavily with the water. Slight burnt marks, scratches and small wounds were visible on his arms and bare feet. Pulling the cloak - stained with dirt and what could look like blood - closer around him, the youth sunk back into the pile of garbage bags he had made himselfcomfortable in earlier on.

He tried to sleep, but the rain kept him awake. Cursing lightly, the youth thought maybe he should find a shelter soon when a fluttering ball ramped right into his forehead, causing him to fall right into the trash, the contents flying out onto the broken road.

"What the... "

The youth hissed, picked himself out of the garbage and attempted picking the creature now chewing on his hair off his head.

xxx xxx xxx

"Tim! Oh Tim!"

The brown hair boy finally spotted his friend and trotted over to the trash area. Timcampy seemed to be engrossed in chewing some leftovers.

"Hey! Good lord Tim! If you want to eat, we can go home... ...eh?"

The "leftovers" came into view as the boy approached the garbage bags, his eyes widened with surprise as he saw the dark haired youth doing a tug-of-war with his pet golem. After musing for a second, he finally reached out and gently pulled Timcampy off the black strands.

"Stop it Tim, it's rude to eat people's hair." He chided.

"I'm sorry... my pet is just being mischievous." The boy turned to the youth who glared at him with dark eyes.

_ Familiar..._

Finally ignoring the boy, the dark hair youth readjusted his cloak and sitting position, deciding to attempt sleeping again in the rain and garbage bags. He could feel the boy still observing him but he was too tired to really care.

"Erm... are you..."

The youth raised an eyebrow.

"Are you abandoned?" The boy asked shyly.

"My name is Allen. I can bring you home if you do not have one."

The boy named Allen held out a hand to the dark hair youth, smiling a shy but sincere smile.

_ I've seen this smile before..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Thank you for reading! Frankly I'm feeling very uncomfortable as this is my first time writing an English fic (I used to write a little in Chinese long time back), I hope I did well enough so far D=. Clear Blue Skies was actually a story idea for an original manga I had wanted to do for years, but I couldn't get the bits and pieces of ideas flowing right. Being back in the craze of fanfic reading (for the -man fandom especially), I suddenly felt maybe the story will flow easier if written as a fic... and so here we are with this current story.

Your reviews are greatly appreciated! =D


	3. Chapter 2 Home

Disclaimer: D Gray Man is owned and created by Hoshino Katsura-sensei.

Many thanks to my dear friend **XD **for helping to proofread for weird grammars, spellings and whatnots.

* * *

**Clear Blue Skies**

**Chapter 2 - Home**

The door creaked slightly as Allen pushed it open as carefully and quietly as he could, hoping to slip into the house unnoticed.

"ALLEN LEE!"

"Meep!" 

The boy jumped with fright, turning in reflex and wanting to run out only to bump into the body right behind him.

The boys stood at the entrance to a simple but well furnished home. The walls were painted a gentle blue, a simple warm brown sofa sat in the middle of the hall and several dark wood furnitures were place around against the walls. What made the seemingly cosy home out of place were the many random critters, bionic creatures and even some old school golems lounging or running around.

Grumblings came from a room behind, together with some sizzling noise. A teenage girl about 17 or 18 stomped out of what seemed to the kitchen. Her long dark hair tied in a single pony tail, an apron infront over her causal dress. She had one hand on her hip and another waving a spatula.

"Didn't I warn you not to loiter in the streets and come home early? And you have to stop going around picking up stray... WHO ARE YOU!"

The girl screamed, pointing her spatula at the stranger whom her younger brother was clinging on.

Allen cringed at his sister's sudden loud voice. He pulled at the cloak on the dark haired youth, whom he "picked up", in a feeble attempt to hide.

"Lena-sis... ... I... I picked him up." He gulped at the stern look his elder sister was giving them now. Said girl's face was flushed with anger and slight fear. Her hand holding the spatula was still raised in mid air, shaking and almost ready to throw the object at the offending visitor.

"Picked up?"

"Yes... he.. he was abandoned...sis..."

Allen did a puppy-eyed at his sister and earned a groan from the older girl as she put her palm over her eyes, heaving her disbelief at the saint of a brother she had.

"Allen. Listen. You don't just pick people up on the streets, like the strays. Look at him, he is older than I am, I'm sure he is taking perfect care of himself."

Allen's sister, Lenalee, scrutinized the dark haired youth, wrinkled her nose slightly at his unkempt hair and dirty outlook. She pulled Allen away from the youth, her maternal senses blaring mild warning as she held her little brother protectively. The youth glanced at the siblings, a small frown forming slowly between his brows.

_ I've met them...?_

"I think you should leave... ..."

"LENALEE~~~"

The moment of tension broke as red haired youth, eyes shining a lively emerald green, bounced into the hall from the kitchen. He stopped in mid motion as he saw the three person standing in awkwardness at the other end of the hall. His glance landed on the dark hair youth, eyes widened in surprise.

"Yuu-chan..."

"How did you know my..." A low, hoarse croak escaped from the dark hair youth's mouth, as if he hadn't spoken for a long time.

The youth stopped in mid-sentence as all of a sudden, like a mirage had descended, a different scenery overlapped with the cozy, homely hall he saw. The walls became stone grey, some posters of sort were randomly pasted on them. Ghostly figures clad in some uniform of either white or black filled the room and among them, he saw a ghostly figure of a grinning red haired teenager in black and silver uniform, same emerald green eye on the left and a black eye patch on the right, overlapped with the red head that just came into the house. A ghostly figure of a teenage girl looking just like Lenalee, but with shoulder length hair, in a similar black and silver uniform and short skirt stood in the same place as her. And next to her, in place of Allen, a white hair teen, with loving silver eyes smiled back at him. A red scar ran down from a pentagon shape above his left eye down his cheek and he wore the black and silver uniform, completed with white gloves.

He could almost hear the faded chattering and laughter.

_ Yuu... _

_Kanda..._

The world suddenly turned black and silent as the dark hair youth fell face down at the door way, losing consciousness totally.

* * *

A/N: Am I getting your interests so far? =)


	4. Chapter 3 Yuu

Disclaimer: D Gray Man is owned and created by Hoshino Katsura-sensei.

Many thanks to my dear friend **XD **for helping to proofread for weird grammars, spellings and whatnots.

* * *

**Clear Blue Skies**

**Chapter 3 - Yuu**

The room was huge and brightly lit by many large, round laboratory lights. The walls were lined up to the ceiling with shelves, which seemed unable to perform much of an organised storage purpose as they were filled untidily to the edge with books and large folders, while much more papers and folders covered the very floor of the room. A large table stood in the center of the room, similarly covered with documents and charts strewn haphazardly on top. Two men in white coats stood at the desk, their faces expressing similar looks of worry and frustration.

"I really think it's time we send in a report about him, Bak," said the taller man.

His shoulder length hair was dark with a slight purplish hue, curled at the ends. A pair of angular shaped glasses perched on his slim face, his brows furrowed in frustration while his dark eyes spoke of the uncertainties and worries of the others in the room.

"The _Pentru_ is suspicious and seeing things as they are, they might just cease our functions and inspect this place anytime."

"Komui," Sighed Bak as he addressed his working partner. Though of the same age, he looked a few years younger than Komui. Lanky figure with short, cropped blonde hair which he topped with a beret that held a single round crystal at the tip. Bak glanced to a corner of the room with a slight frown on his face.

"You do still trust me, don't you?... And you are aware we are on this project because of my... the ancestral records we found."

At the corner of the room, a large window sat in place of the shelves. A small cot had been placed next to the window. A long haired youth sat in the cot, an opened book lied forgotten in his lap while his dark eyes stared longingly at the scenery outside.

"It's a gut feeling, Komui. Yuu is more than the superhuman we have created him for, just able to endure the wicked environment. Fou had mentioned Yuu has a bigger role to play in the flow of history and he is not safe in the hands of the _Pentru_."

"Bak, I trust you, but... I seriously do not know what we are doing anymore. I still wish to stay in my job."

Flipping a page of the book with a small sigh, Yuu looked out of the window again. He hadn't been allowed to go out for the past few days, as people from the _Pentru_ were visiting. They even had him moved into the secured lab to keep him out of sight.

Yuu knew he was part of a project - to make human stronger against the harmful environment outside the cities, with bodies able to withstand the acid rain and able to breath in the ash filled and corrosive air - under Komui Lee and Bak Chan, two of the most brilliant scientists in the main world city, but he did not understand why he was to be kept a secret still. He was considered a successful specimen, able to breathe sufficiently well in the hazardous air for a prolonged period and his skin only started to burn after much exposure to the acid rain. He had been taught to fight well and handled a sword, much to his delight, just like another limb. In any other cases of successful products, he should already had been presented to the higher ups, to gain the scientists fame, glory and a huge fortune. But he wasn't.

Being cooped up in the room made him frustrated, as he missed the walks outside, in the small parks of the science institution. He missed his sword training the most, as he was not able to do so in the room. Shutting the book in his hands, he rubbed the book spine fondly. "_The Hidden History of the Rose Cross_, by Bookman". It was his favourite book. Fou gave it to him one day. The book spoke of a great battle between an organisation of light and an evil that was bent on destroying the humans, the friendship and love among the warriors and unfulfilled wishes and hopes. Though it was just a fantasy story, he couldn't help but felt strangely related to it.

As he slid off the cot, wanting to ask Bak again to let him out, a loud shrilling alarm broke out. All three of them snapped to attention as the announcement system crackled to life.

"WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDERS ALERT! FOR SAFETY, NO ONE IS TO LEAVE THE PREMISES! ALL SECURED ROOMS ARE TO BE UNLOCKED FOR INSPECTION!"

"Whaaat?"

"What's going on?"

"BAK! THEY FOUND OUT!" Shrieked a female voice as a form of a young girl appeared in mid air suddenly. Carrot red hair framed her pale face and her red eyes shone with fury. Her petite form floated in midair as she addressed the three males in the room.

"Fou!"

"The jerks from the _Pentru_ are here! They've found ! He has to go! Now!"

It took awhile for the two scientists to snap out of their stupor, Yuu had already came to their side. Bak turned and grabbed the youth into a hug. Komui frowned but soon his glaze hardened as he made up his mind to support his long time friend. He placed a hand on Yuu's head and gently ruffled the hair of the confused boy.

"Yuu, I'm sorry."

"Wha... what.. Bak? Komui?"

"Go now." Bak shove the boy into the protective arms of Fou as she started to steer him towards the room's exit.

xxx xxx xxx

The alarm was still shrieking across the institution as Fou led Yuu through the corridors fast. They came to a stop at a door which Yuu recognised as one of the supply rooms. Fou pulled him inside and moved slightly further to retrieve some items from a cabinet. She fastened a traveling cloak over the youth and handed him a bag and a katana - a beautifully crafted fully black sword.

"Here, there's some dried food, some money and some clothes. There's an id pass that could help you get around."

They were running along the corridors again, this time weaving their way around frantic and confused residents of the institution. Yuu shouldered the bag and clutched the katana tightly to his side.

"The sword... protect yourself well with it. You may not be able to destroy the akumas now, but it should help you to fight and get away."

"Fou... why?"

They had reached the exit, and Yuu saw it's one of the back exit of the institution and the city, one they often used to go out of the city directly to test his abilities. Fou pushed him out just as  
another alarm shrieked in the background that indicated they were clamping down the city gates.

"FOU!"

"GO YUU! Go! Avoid the people from the _Pentru_! Stay alive!"

"WHY!"

"Go! You have to find him, don't you! FIND HIM!"

Fou gave one last push, forcing Yuu to tumbled out of the gate. As he turned he saw Fou's smiling face but her eyes spoke of deep sadness as tears started to fall. The gate snapped close.

_Sorry... so sorry Yuu... Kanda... you have to go through this again..._

He ran. He had no idea where he had to go, but he knew he would never be able to see those who were family again.

* * *

A/N: Once again thank you for reading (and waiting for the next chapter... I was slacking a little ^_^u). I'm surprised to receive the reviews, fav and alert!

Aurora Blacke: Thanks for the encouragement! I'm glad the story catch on for you... well, there's something about Lavi that will be review soon (like next chapter haha).

kitykazero15-01: I hope you would be back to read... and the story would get better for you ^^U

For some who might be a little confused, this is a flashback chapter, before Yuu met Allen.

By the way, I'm hunting for a fic I've read earlier on, but I can't find it now! It's a story about Komui sending Kanda and Allen to a deserted island to "build their teamwork and relationship" and Kanda became injured and sick because Allen chased him out of the shelter into a storm when they quarreled. Allen found Kanda later and nursed him back to health and so-on. If someone had came across such a fic, please point me to it! I kinda like it and wish to read it again! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4 Lavi

Disclaimer: D Gray Man is owned and created by Hoshino Katsura-sensei.

Unbeta-ed, not proofread. Please bear with the mistakes. =)

* * *

**Clear Blue Skies**

**Chapter 4 - Lavi**

Lavi watched the sleeping face of his long time friend, trying to calm the many emotions and feelings boiling in him.

He had managed to convince Lenalee that the youth was a long lost friend and they got the unconscious boy cleaned up and tucked in bed in the guest room. Lavi moved to inspect the stuff they found on the youth: a traveling cloak, a sword, a bag with some clothes, water, a book and an id pass.

The cloak was made of special material, able to withstand the acid air and rain in the outside environment, only affordable by the rich and mostly people from the main world city. The cloak and the plain uniform-like garments showed that the youth might have came from some laboratory. To confirm that, Lavi picked up the id pass which has the logo of one of the biggest science institution in the main world city on it. Beneath the grouchy face of the youth was his name - Yuu Chan, position - Research Assistant. Lavi couldn't help but chuckled at the name.

_What irony..._

He picked up the black sword and noted it fineness and the many battle scars on it. It showed that Yuu had not have an easy time traveling to this faraway city.

Finally Lavi's attention drifted to the book and recognised the cover with fondness.

_So he had read it... I wonder if he remembers..._

xxx xxx xxx

Lavi watched as the shadows darted around in the darkening skies, sounds of metal clashing against metal rang throughout the battle field. He gripped the broken rod of his hammer tightly but there was nothing he could do now. His weapon was destroyed and he was too wounded to stand.

And it was now his duty to stay alive and document this final battle, as the Order hoped would be.

His eye roamed the land, now covered with a strong stench of death. Broken akuma pieces were strewn all over, and among them were the tattered bodies of many of his comrades - exorcists, finders, scientists and supporters, some lifeless, some severly injured with just a breathe away from death. He knew his beloved grandfather had already fallen among the bodies, so were Lenalee, Krory and Marie. He kept a string of hope for those he had not seen.

Lifting his glance to the skies again, Lavi found himself praying for strength to be given to the last two warriors still standing in this battle field.

Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda.

He could only catch their flitting forms as they did the deadly dance with the Earl. The white cape of Crown Clown fluttering with Allen's movements as he crossed swords with the Earl while Kanda's dark form skirted around the Earl trying to deal a hit on the fat clown. The Earl snarled, his movement no longer swift as he parried the attacks and sending hits on the two trying to sandwich him with their swords.

Lavi thought it rained blood that day.

All of a sudden, a cry of anguish cut through the skies. Allen had managed to plough his sword into the chest of the Earl while Kanda shoved mugen through the man's side. In his last effort, the Earl slashed at the two, who lost their grips on their weapons and fell from the skies.

"INNOCENCES!" The Earl shrieked.

Lavi watched in shock as Allen and Kanda landed with a heavy thump near his feet. Crown Clown was still activated, its white tendrils wrapped around Allen forcing the boy to stand. Though unable to get up from his position, Kanda raised a hand and pulled the white haired boy down onto himself, and grabbed him by the waist, trying to stop Allen from moving.

"Moyashi! Stop!"

Kanda struggled with Allen who no longer seemed to be conscious, but his body still at work to complete his mission.

"He is dying! He is going to die...!"

"Enough..."

Kanda coughed. Blood spilled out of his mouth and splattered on the white cape as he gathered the boy in his arms closer with his remaining strength. Blood started to pool on the ground under them.

"Enough... innocence... enough...free him...please... free us..."

"Yuu! Allen!"

Lavi crawled painfully towards his friends. He could feel their blood sipped into his torned clothings as he pulled the two broken bodies into an embrace.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL NOT DIE! I WILL NOT DIE!" The Earl shrieked still, his broken voice lingered in the air as his body suddenly vanished, leaving the two swords to fall swiftly down to the ground.

Crown Clown deactivated but Allen's left arm did not return.

"Allen!"

Lavi shook the white haired boy but soon knew it was useless. Allen was already almost gone in the battle with the Earl, what kept him moving was the innocence.

Tears gathered in his eye as he saw the large sword disintegrated and reverted to the form of a white cube, glowing a bright greenish light. In his other arm, Kanda gave a very small smile before he too gave himself up to oblivion. Lavi could no longer control his tears and cries as mugen too reverted back the cube form, indicating that its owner was not longer in the world.

xxx

Lavi stood in front of the large memorial altar and stared into the small patch of blue skies right above. Since the day of the final battle, the skies had been grey. They knew they had lost the battle, the innocences were still around, the akumas were still around, though all looked lost and going out of control. Only the Earl had disappeared. They hoped they would have time till the next war.

It took a long time for the people left behind to pick themselves up, healed and put things into order again. They built a large memorial altar, in memory of all those who had fallen; those who had fought in bravery; those who brought this moment of peace, on the high cliff where the old Black Order HQ once stood. Ashes and broken weapons were buried under a large pure black granite adored by the craving of many names of those who contributed and perished in this war. Strangely, after the altar was erected, the grey skies parted and the blue shone through, just above the cliff. As if heavens was saying the brave souls deserved the clear blue skies.

Allen's golden golem fluttered around his head and settled on his shoulder. Since he had taken over the title of Bookman, he no longer needed to block his full abilities, thus need not wear the eyepatch. Lavi ran a hand through his red hair and glance through the names craved on the granite. His emerald green eyes moistened as he recalled each and every of their faces. He let his gaze stopped at two names and he ran a finger across the cravings lovingly.

_It will be painful... but we will meet again..._

xxx xxx xxx

"Lavi?"

A familiar voice woke him from the memories. Allen walked into the room with a small basin of water and a towel and approached the bed. He left the basin on the nightstand and examined the sleeping youth with a concerned face. Timcampy left Allen's head and landed gently beside the dark haired head, giving him a light pat before nestling deeper into the dark locks.

"He is still a little feverish, but should be well soon. Let him rest for now." Lavi ruffled the brown locks of Allen affectionately as they both watched over the sleeping dark hair youth.

_The wheel of destiny has started to turn again..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hi, thank you for reading this chapter. It was a tough one to write, since I can't describe battle scenes and it pains me to write about characters' death. This is a flash back of the final battle, I hope it made sense. I know the current development of the original DGM is moving in some other directions but ... well this is a semi-AU fic, so I've decided to keep to the original planning.

I know it might be a little confusing, but I hope you understand this story involve reincarnation of characters. And since they were almost a new life, I've decided to play around with the names (and appearences) a little. Just for the sake of clarifications and for those who are curious, here's a little of the character details:

Allen Lee - past: Allen Walker. In this story he was the younger brother of Komui and Lenalee Lee. So I had him take over the Lee family name instead. He had brown hair and grey eyes, like the young Allen Walker. There's no curse scar on his face or deformed arm, since he wouldn't have come in contact with akuma and innocence. I can only say Allen's appearance would change to a more familiar one later on.

Yuu Chan (no pun intended) - past: Yuu Kanda. Initially I didn't gave Yuu a surname, but since he was created by Bak Chan in this story, I decided to let him take on the Chan family name...it only dawn on me how amusing the name was when Lavi came into the picture. Yuu would be a quieter character than Kanda and less violent, since this life he wasn't exposed to the harshness of war yet. I'll try to keep as in character as possible.

Lavi Bookman - past: Lavi Bookman Jr. Much more to reveal about him in the story itself. I could only say now is he is a Bookman, no longer Junior. And both his eyes are intact and working. My theory of him wearing his eyepatch was a seal of some powers. I hope Hoshino-sensei would reveal the secret behind him soon. =)


	6. Chapter 5 Conscious

Disclaimer: D Gray Man is owned and created by Hoshino Katsura-sensei.

Unbeta-ed, not proofread. Please bear with the mistakes. =)

* * *

**Clear Blue Skies**

**Chapter 5 - Conscious**

There was just darkness, silent and despair. He felt a soft hand slipped into his right hand and gave a light squeeze. Even when he couldn't see it, he could feel the gentle smile from the dark haired girl he had loved so much, as a friend, a sister, his family. A pair of larger hands landed on his shoulders and he could feel the friendly warmth from his red haired best friend leaned onto his back. Finally he felt a light grip on his left hand. He felt the warmness from the smaller hand through its glove and turned to glance into silver eyes that sparkled with determination in the dark. Eyes that he had learnt to love, eyes that belongs to his rival, his comrade, his best partner.

Maybe...maybe there was still hope...

Yuu felt disappointed as the warmth left his right hand and back, but the comforting warmth in his left hand stayed. Senses slowly returned to the youth as he felt softness beneath his head and back. He let out a soft moan and slowly blinked his eyes open.

The room was dim. Soft lights filtered in thru the curtain shaded window, allowing him to observed his surroundings. The room was sparsely furnished. A small wardrobe stood in a corner opposite the bed with a low bookshelf that held some random magazines and books. A mess of red hair was found on the desk next to the window as the owner slumped over, drooling over the papers beneath him as he slept.

Yuu remembered his name was Lavi.

Looking to his left, Yuu found the source of the warmth in his hand. His hand was loosely gripped by a smaller one that belongs to the brown haired boy who was currently sound asleep, head lying on the bed next to their jointed hands. A little surprised, but Yuu found the feeling familiar and comfortable. He sunk back into the comfortable pillows when the door opened quietly.

"You are awake?"

Lenalee walked into the room quietly, holding a tray with a bowl of hot soup. She set the tray down on the bedside stand and chuckled lightly at the sight of the drooling sleeper at the desk.

"Lavi said you are a friend he lost contact with long time ago."

Yuu blinked at her words, a little confused.

_Friend?_

He didn't remember seeing the red head anywhere or at anytime when he was living in the research centre, the only place he remembered being alive and conscious in. He hadn't made any acquaintances, much less friends when he was traveling.

"If you are hungry, have the soup."

Lenalee spoke as she went over to shake Lavi awake. Yuu did feel a little hunger building up, but was feeling too comfy in his position to want to sit up.

Lavi woke up with a groan and immediately jerked up when he felt wetness beneath his cheek.

"UGH! MY MANUSCRIPT!"

"Serve you right for dozing off." Lenalee chuckled as she grabbed a few pieces of tissue and offered to the frustered red haired man.

Lavi fussed over the damp papers for awhile before turning round to see his awakened friend. A genuine smile of relief showed on his face as he took a few steps towards the bed.

"How are you feeling, Yuu-ch..., Yuu." Deciding that it might confused the boy, Lavi decided to drop the endearing suffix that he had so often used to tease his dark haired samurai friend.

"... who are you?" The dark haired youth frowned slightly, his eyes glazed with slight confusion and wariness.

_So he doesn't remember..._

"My name is Lavi," Lavi grinned.

"And this is Lenalee, the moyashi's sister."

"Moyashi?" Yuu glanced in confusion, as Lavi gently ruffled the sleeping brown haired kid's head.

"Lavi, Allen's not gonna like that you called him a beansprout again." Lenalee chided.

"Heh heh, but he is moyashi. Anyway, we better move him to his bed before the poor boy wakes up with a painful neck." Chuckling, Lavi moved to pick up the sleeping boy, only to feel a sharp tug as he gathered the small body into his arms.

Unconsciously, Yuu tightened his hold on the small hand in his, as if not willingly for Allen to leave his side.

"Yuu?" Surprised, Lavi looked at the confused youth.

"No.. I..."

"Heh heh, if you like moyashi to stay, you could just say." Lavi smiled. A light tinge of red dusted Yuu's face as he spluttered some explanations.

"Now now, could you make space for the kid to share the bed then?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry it took long for this chapter to come out and that it's so short... I was caught up with the fatigue of real life and more disastrously, am at the bottleneck of the story. Yes, Clear Blue Sky was a story planned with a start and end but NO middle content! Which is a big problem for me... I hope it won't become the downfall of this story. I probably will try to put in one or two more chapters of filler development before pushing the story forward. (oh, and yah, was stuck for a few days due to 's uploading problem!)

Thank you for your reviews, alerts and fav!


	7. Chapter 6 Interlude

Disclaimer: D Gray Man is owned and created by Hoshino Katsura-sensei.

Unbeta-ed, not proofread. Please bear with the mistakes. =)

* * *

**Clear Blue Skies**

**Chapter 6 - Interlude**

It's been a few months since Yuu last arrived in the old city. He wondered why he hadn't move on, he didn't know if he had found the person he was suppose to look for, as Fou had mentioned. He just felt right to stay.

He had moved into a spare room in Lavi's house and had been helping the red head with his work of cataloguing information, researching and writing. He was delighted to find out that Lavi was actually the author of his favourite book and spent a lot of his free time reading up on the materials related to that secret history.

They spent most of the afternoons at the Lee's house, where Lavi would look after Allen while Lenalee was away at work in the hospital. Some days they would play games together, some days when Lavi had to rush his work, they would just sit around, reading and enjoy the comfortable quietness. When Lenalee got home, they would have dinner, clean the house together before Lavi and Yuu retire back to Lavi's house.

The _Pentru_ did not appear. There had not been any news about any big happenings in the Main World City. The gnawing feeling of frustrations and fear slowly gave way to comfort with the company of the three new found, yet familiar friends.

xxx xxx xxx

"Hurry up!"

The brown haired boy ran up the slope gleefully. His golden golem fluttered in front of him while a brown and white spotted dog lopped sloppily beside his feet.

"You gonna fall, Allen!" shouted Lenalee, as she climbed the gentle slope with ease, a picnic sheet and a small basket in hand. Lavi and Yuu followed beside her, each with a large basket of food in hand. They are all growing teenagers with large appetite, especially Allen.

The group settled down at the top of the slope with the sheet spreaded and the food laid out. The skies was a beautiful blue hue, with a few pieces of white fluff hanging. The breeze was gentle, slightly warm from the sun. It was a perfect fair weather for picnicing, just, man-made.

"Lavi, have you seen a real blue sky before?" Allen asked the well-travelled author as he stuffed some sandwiches into his mouth.

Lavi looked up from his cup of coffee and threw a faraway glance into the skies. His bright emerald eyes dimmed slightly with sadness unknown to the others, clouding his usual cheer whenever he reminiscene about the past.

"Yah... a long long time ago... then all the skies was still blue, only turning grey if it was going to rain."

_You would remember too... we all once lived under such beautiful skies together._

"Really?" Allen quipped. He glanced up the perfect blue again. He knew what he was seeing was not real, just as what he learnt in class. If he never have a chance to leave the city, he would never get to see the real skies ever.

Yuu was quiet. He recognised the look on Lavi's face, a expression of sadness that was way too old, way too deeply etched, that looked so out of place on the young face of the red head. He saw it sometimes in the house, when Lavi was left alone to his thoughts, or when he was reading some old manuscripts. And Yuu saw it at times on his own face too, when he was awoken from dreams that seemed so real, and happened to glanced into his reflection in the bedroom's standing mirror.

Joining the rest in admiring the skies, Yuu thought about the real skies he saw while traveling. It was not pretty, grey with rambling dark clouds and odd strikes across, as if the skies was broken in some areas. Was it ever beautiful before?

"But, I think there's one place on Earth that still have real beautiful blue skies." Suddenly Lavi grinned. He leaned over to ruffled Allen's brown locks roughly, gaining a few muffled protest from the boy as he was still stuffing his face with food.

"Some day we will see it again."

xxx xxx xxx

Allen Walker blinked sleepily in the dark. He could feel the comfortable warmth coming from the bodies in front of him and at his back. From the corner of his eye he saw silky raven strands pooled in a slight mess with his own silvery white hair. He mused and chuckled lightly.

"Moyashi?" A gruff voice laced with sleep questioned quietly.

"hmm.. Kanda..." Allen leaned forward, nuzzling his nose gently on Kanda's warm chest. Kanda tightened his hold around Allen's waist and gently pulled the smaller body towards himself.

"mmm...Why are you awake?" Kanda asked lazily.

"Don't know..."

For a moment, the two enjoyed the quietness of the night, and the peaceful light, regular breathing of one another in the room.

"Nyuuu...Yuu-chan and Moyashi-chan..."

A louder grumbling from the red head lying behind Allen broke the slient melody. Lavi threw his arms over Allen and onto Kanda's waist, pulling the two into his embrace, squashing Allen between the two older boys.

"no chatting without me...nnooo..." He snored.

Kanda frowned a little before relaxing again into the comforting feel of drowsiness. Allen wiggled between them before settling into a more comfortable position.

"Go back to sleep Moyashi."

xxx xxx xxx

Allen Lee turned in his sleep, still deeply snuggled in his warm blankets. A gentle smile set on his sleeping face as the loving memory faded away, only to be remembered as a fragment of a dream later in the day.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! This chapter is just a rest point. I wanted a scene where the boys question about the skies, and well maybe their lives. I'm sorry I didn't write much about Lenalee. Actually I like all 4 of the main characters in D Gray, but Lenalee is playing a minor role in this story unfortunately..

And as you might have guess, I'm a big Yullen fan, and a big fan of KandaxAllenxLavi threesome pairing (erm nope this fic is nowhere going to be M rating). The dream scene is completely random, just popped into my head one day... and I just have to put it in somewhere ^_^u I hope I didnt offend anyone with that.

Lastly, thank you very much for the reviews!

Timeless Moment & Tsarina: Thanks for the link~ Yes, Unintended was the story I was looking for! X3


	8. Chapter 7 Broken

Disclaimer: D Gray Man is owned and created by Hoshino Katsura-sensei.

Unbeta-ed, not proofread. Please bear with the mistakes. =)

* * *

**Clear Blue Skies **

**Chapter 7 - Broken**

It was a busy day at the hospital. Lenalee had been running around tending to the many patients whose symptoms were acting up or who were simply seeking attention. It was lunch time when she finally could allow herself a break. Carrying the tray with her lunch, she headed towards the table where her fellow colleagues were waving at her.

"The govenor would like to remind all citizens to give full assistance to the _Pentru_ in searching..."

The nano visual display at every table was screening the afternoon news. Scenery of the Main World City flashed across the screen as the news reporter spoken on about an attack in one of the research laboratory that happened 1/2 a year ago.

"We always get the news late," grumbled a brown-haired nurse, as she chew on her pasta meal. "By this time, whatever criminal they are chasing would have ran off."

Lenalee turned her attention to the news. Afterall their brother was working there. She hoped he would not be involved. She could not believe her eyes when the familiar faces were brought up on screen.

"The world renowned scientists Komui Lee and Bak Chan, were unfortunately viciously murdered by a young man whom we believed was a test subject in their laboratory."

"BROTHER!"

Lenalee stood and launched at the nano visual display abruptly, only to have her hands broke thru the airy display. Tears of disbelief streamed down her cheeks as her colleagues tried to hold her down. Her screams rang through the cafeteria as the next photo was brought up.

Pale skin, asian features and raven black long hair.

Yuu Chan.

"The _Pentru_ is looking for this man, who is believed to be the murderer and had escaped to this city..."

xxx xxx xxx

It was a quiet day in the Lee residence. Lavi had went out to submit some of his writings due for magazine publishing, leaving only Yuu and Allen to take care of the house.

Yuu lazed on the couch, a book in hand as he watched Allen playing with Timcampy, the odd golem that seemed to be Allen's favourite pet and at the same time has a penchant for biting on Yuu's hair. At the back of Yuu's mind, a hazy picture of the white hair boy whom had often appeared in his dreams was also playing with the same golden golem. The beautiful grey eyes turned their attention to him and Allen flashed him a bright smile.

A small smile tugged at the edge of Yuu's lips. He seldom smile, but he always felt like he could and he should when around the boy.  
Suddenly, the peaceful atmosphere was broken by a sharp loud bark from outside. Immediately Yuu tensed, his senses told him of approaching danger as chills ran down his spine. He quickly pulled Allen to his side and grabbed the sword that had never left his side.

Seconds later the windows broke, the front door was kicked in as men in military uniform rushed in, guns pointing at the duo. Allen let out a scared scream and clinged onto Yuu as the youth glared with fury at the intruders.

The_ Pentru_!

"It must be fate, we have met again, exorcists."

The men at the door parted ways for a man in suit. His skin was a strange ash gray, making his dark grey clothes blend into his body. Dark curls framed his face as his devious grin threatened to split his face. But what alarmed Yuu was the piercing golden eyes that seemed to eat into his heart, with glee.

Who...

"Get away from him Allen!"

Lenalee pushed passed the man, trying to reach the boys but was roughly held back by the soldiers.

"Lena-sis!"

Yuu tightened his hold on Allen, hissing in anger. Something deep in his soul was telling him that the golden eye man is very dangerous. He had to Lenalee and Allen out of the place.

"Allen!" Lenalee struggled with the soldiers.

"Let him go you murderer!"

Allen looked up in shock, unable to comprehen what his sister just accused of the dark hair youth.

"He killed Komui, Allen! He... he.. HE KILLED BROTHER!"

Lenalee cried, tears streamed uncontrollably down her cheeks as she tried to reach out for her younger brother while still being held back.

Yuu's face paled at the accusation.

"Yes, little boy. You better leave this man now, he is very dangerous." The golden eye man smirked.

"This is a lie." Yuu hissed.

"Believe me, Allen. Lenalee." He tightened his grip on the boy's shoulder as Allen struggled to get free.

"No...no... you came from the lab.. I should have knew!" Lenalee cried. Broken free of the men's hold, she lurched forward towards the duo.

At the same time, Allen broke free of Yuu's hold and ran.

"Catch them!"

XXX XXX XXX

With a bag of pastries in hand, Lavi headed to the Lee's residence in a relax but brisk pace. Just as he passed by a houseware shop, the news that was on the screen displayed at the window caught his attention.

"... is believed to be the murderer and had escaped to this city..."

Lavi stood in shock for a second, bag of pastries fell onto the ground, as he stared at the familiar face of the raven haired youth on the screen.

"Shit!" And he took off, dashing towards the Lee's.

XXX XXX XXX

Lavi cursed silently as he rounded the corner and took in the sight of the damaged house, swarmed by soldiers. He was weighing his options when a shrill scream broke through the air.

That was Allen.

"DAMN IT!"

"Innocence Activate."

It was an awfully sad yet strangely happy feeling as he felt the familar weight of his hammer shape weapon in his hands. Pulling up his hood and scarf to cover his face, Lavi dash into the surprised soldiers guarding outside the house, swinging his hammer wildly, forcing the soldiers to jump or roll away.

The hammer broke down a wall and Lavi gasped at the sight he hadn't expected to see.

Sword drawn, stained with blood, Yuu was standing wide-eyed in shock in the center of the room. Several soldiers were lying around, injured or dead. Standing in front of Yuu was a man with features that Lavi would not forget, could not forget for his whole life. Even if he wished to, he prayed for, the golden eyes and grey skin would forever burn in his mind. The man grinned wide, almost making him look insane as he tightened his grip around Allen, who had fainted.

Lavi's heart stopped as he saw the body lying in blood at the man's feet.

Lenalee.

No movement, except for the pool of blood growing larger underneath her. The clean cut wound on her chest was obviously made from a sword.

...

It took a few seconds before Lavi started to act. At the moment, it's too late to save Allen and Lenalee, but he at least have to get away with Yuu.

Lurching forward, he slammed the hammer head on the ground, hitting up a cloud of concrete dust and stunning the people. Following through his momentum, he grabbed Yuu by the waist.

"EXTEND!"

With Yuu firmly in his hold, they shot through roof. At the corner of his eye, Lavi spotted a gleam of gold as Timcampy fluttered out from nowhere and quickly snugged into his pocket.

"La...vi..."

"Hang on Yuu, we are getting out of here."

"A...Allen...Lenalee... No..No...NOOOOOO!"

* * *

A/N: Hi! I'm so sorry it took forever for me to update and... sorry for cliffhanger! Frankly speaking I dislike this chapter, it was hard to write, really hard. T^T.

And... I'm looking for a fic again. The story is about the DGM characters being all elemental spirits (or something to that) and Allen was trapped/killed by Road with her dark powers, in a crystal. Kanda kept him in his basement and grieved, until Lavi and Tyki found out and Tyki used his powers to free Allen. If you know what story is that, please let me know. It's been very frustrating wanting to re-read some nice stories but unable to find them back!


End file.
